Holding back( A-P Squad)
￼￼Holding back is the 4th episode of A-P Squad ,this episode is the final episode to feature paralus. Plot ( The episode opened in a swamp-based area where the ship of paralus sat covered in water ) (Inside paralus started working ,he'd suddenly turn to an empty cage with humans as he held a device.) (The prisoners cowered) Paralus: Weak..if I'm going to use you ,you'll have to be much stronger fer Paralus: This device will do just that..prepare to be transformed humans into something more..useful. (Theodore looked at him as he felt a pain in his shoulder ,instantly he'd scream as electricity channeled through his body..He'd grow larger his shirt tearing apart as his eyes changed..generators tore through his shoulder as he fully changed into a transylian ,scary) Transformed Human: M-master how can I help you? (The transylian struggled with speaking his words barely formed) Paralus: The omnitrix..bring it to.me NOW (he'd show an image of it) ( An intro played similar to ultimate alien as most of ayden's aliens were shown ,humungousaur sparx blurr and anvil ) ( The intro stopped as plumber hq was shown..there it was another simulation ) (In a simulation the heroes were training ,this time ayden changed form into cannonbolt as he'd roll through walls ,lily followed on her techno-board as she'd dodge all obstacles around her.) Cannonbolt: Think I won't beat you? Lily Reeves: Try it! ,I'll beat you anytime ,but let's not go crazy your faster. Cannonbolt: I know right! (He'd hit a wall as he drove off changing form into blurr) (Instantly he'd run but be hit by another pipe as he stumbled back) Lily Reeves: A bit too fast! (She'd suddenly win the simulation as it changed) Cannonbolt: Another simulation? Lily Reeves: Yep! Let's go. (Her board snapped in two and transformed into two fist.) Lily Reeves: Lets do it! ,I'm ready. Ayden: Okay..change to..anvil?. (Instantly the omnitrix flowed) Omnitrix: Voice command accessing..no anvil but others are available ,currently changing now into. (He'd glow as he changed into a sort of jester.) Freakface: Ooh! this is an amazing alien ,I wonder what it does!. Freakface: Maybe..this?. ( Instantly he'd launch his fist as it punched a uganian in the fist ) Freakface: EPIC! totally spectacular.. ( Freakface stretched forward punching uganian' s away as he'd laugh) Lily Reeves: Save some for me ( she'd dash forward punching the uganian in front of her ) ( It'd fall down as it disappeared completely ) Freakface: That's what she said! ( He'd change form as he'd turn into another alien..) (It had a radioactive body with a sort of radiation suit. ) Radiator: Hmm..what does this do? Lily Reeves: I might want to stay away from that one. Radiator: Okay time to try it out.. ( Radiator fired a powerful atomic blast as it tore through uganian' s they'd explode entirely ) ( The simulation ended ) ( Ayden Matthews turned back as he'd stand looking up at rook ) ( Rook looked down at them as grandpa max went to greet the two.) Grandpa Max: Well..that's it you've all gained a weekend off Lily: Yes!. Tyler:Great! ,sort of. ( The 4 left to go to the city.) ( Meanwhile with a certain transylian ,he'd already exited the ship and made his way ) ( A hunting trip were driving on a road , the transylian saw them and would immediately walk in front of the road.) ( The human would see the transylian but he was already too late ,instantly the transylian kicked the car flipping it and breaking the ribs legs an arm and neck of the driver) ( The driver screamed and tried to claw his way out but the transylian tore through the bottom and grabbed the Hunan tearing him out.) Driver: Agh! what are you?! ( The dumb transylian crushed the human killing him.) ( It would grab its head.."Back at mission must find omnitrix" ringed in his head as it ran off taking a forest route.) ( Already the 10 year olds made it outside the plumber base and to the city ,there they went to a park where tyler and mani started looking around. ) ( Lily Reeves stood as ayden looked sad ,due to the omnitrix he couldn't find joy in anything anymore.) Lily Reeves: What's wrong?. Ayden Matthews: I'm just sad I never get to be normal..don't you feel like you'd be better off without a weapon or powers? Lily Reeves:Maybe..but this is the new me ,I am generally stuck this way. Ayden Matthews: What happened to you?. Lily Reeves: When i was a kid my parents were both trying to find a way to make new technology..they discovered it during a way to harness something bigger..something similar to nanites. Lily Reeves: It wasn't until my birthday where my parents were working on something at a facility ,I came inside to see what was was happening but I discovered that my parents were of course messing with alien technology ,they were gone so i went to see the item ,as I touched it the thing uploaded something into my body ,it felt like thousands of needles in my skull ,of course nobody knew until my parents came back ,I later joined the junior plumber squad and assisted ,the scientist there were excited about my powers. Ayden Matthews: Woah..I'm.sorry. Lily Reeves: it's alright ,I'm actually doing better. ( stomping was heard in the forest near then ) ( Two trees were knocked down as the transylian appeared ) Transylian: Give me the omni-Oof! ( He was sent back as two robotic fist floated around lily ) Lily Reeves: Literally ONE day off and we get frankenstein. Ayden Matthews: I got it! ( He hit the omnitrix as he changed into anvil ) Transylian: I will eliminate you now! (He said in a very sluggish manner) Anvil: Your just weird.. (Anvil blocked an electric blast as he'd charge forward punching the transylian in the gut.) ( The transylian grabbed his fist punching anvil in the face repeatedly ) ( Anvil stumbled back slamming his fist into the transylians face sending him back.) ( The transylian grabbed him flipping him on to his back as he'd slam down on him.) Anvil: Agh! ( He'd laugh as he was suddenly blasted by two others , tyler and mani ) ( The transylian laughed as he fired a blast of electricity at the three ) Anvil: No! ( Anvil threw the transylian off him.) ( It was too late..the blast had already knocked them out.) ( Instantly he changed into tyranno as the transylian charged him ,tyranno grabbed his arms and threw him into the forest as he'd chase after him.) ( He'd block a blast of electricity charging at him as he punched the transylian in the face causing him to transform back.) ( He'd suddenly be hit by an electro-net) ( Ayden screamed as he'd fall down turning back into a human.) Penance: Done and done.. ( The female stood as she chuckled grabbing the human and taking them to the ship.) Paralus: You got him?. Penance: Yes.. Paralus: Once we extract the omnitrix we'll be free of worries AND we will use it for our own gain. Penance: Well I don't worry.. ( Paralus was suddenly shot as he groaned falling down ) Penance: The fool called me back while I was hunting vulpimancers ,couldn't he of done this himself?. ( At the time where he woke up ayden looked at his watch ) Penance: You are awake? , I thought you were dead already.. ( A blue light was emitting from the omnitrix ) Azmuth: Penance..you aren't getting the omnitrix ANY time soon. Penance: Well I'll still TEAR his arm off ,she held a sharp hook Azmuth: Omnitrix activate protocol! ( Instantly the watch glowed as ayden changed into humungousaur ) ( Drones would appear as he attacked them ) (Meanwhile lily reeves awakened with the other 2.) Lily Reeves: Dang..he's gone..( She'd see the corpse of the human who turned into a transylian ) Lily Reeves: Calling back-up! (Instantly she'd activate the plumber signal.) ( There lucy mann answered ) Lucy mann: Lucy speaking what is the problem? Lily Reeves: Ayden is gone. ( Grandpa Max would take control as lily told him what happened ) Grandpa max: He's gone?! sending plumbers to take control of the situation!. Grandpa max: Rook go! ( Rook blonko left in his large truck as he'd drive off through a seperate tunnel ) ( Rook would drive off the tunnel to a new road as he'd surface and go to bellwood national park ) ( Rook blonko would still be driving all the way to the bellwood park ) ( His truck stops just at the park as he exited the vehicle.) ( At the ship humungousaur broke through several drones as much appeared.) ( He'd change form into blurr as he destroyed several drones in a speeding rampage ) ( Penance would blast at him as he dodged , before he could punch her she grabbed his fist and sent him back with her fist .) Penance: Well..it's time I DESTROY YOU! (She'd inject something into her body , as she screamed transforming into a transylian ) Blurr: Again!? you've got to be kidding me!! Penance: I'm going to enjoy crushing you human..now let's go. ( He'd change into anvil and would charge into penance when he was sent back by a punch ) Anvil: Dangit ( Penance charged as anvil would punch her in the face sending her back ) ( Anvil threw her back as he'd suddenly change into prism.) ( He'd blast at her with ultra-violet beams that hit her.) ( Instantly she'd get up withstanding attacks ) (Penance fired a blast of electricity which sent prism back ,instantly she'd charge punching him in the face sending him flying through a wall.) Penance: Haha fool! Combat is by far one of my strongest points..don't you realize your doomed?. ( Cannonbolt would roll out as he flew into penance.) Penance: you think you're stronger than me!? ( Cannonbolt would be sent flying into the opposite direction.) Penance: Are you dead yet? ,your not even trying to put me down. ( Instantly tyranno appeared ) Penance: rah! ( She'd blast electricity at him as he'd block it walking forward and punching the transylian into a wall ) Tyranno: Take this! ( Instantly ayden changed into buzzshock flying up and turning into cannonbolt.) ( As penance got up cannonbolt fell down on her knocking her unconscious.) ( The truck was just outside as rook and lily entered ,the two looking surprised ) Rook blonko: You took down a transylian? Lily reeves: Great job! ( Rook called more plumbers to the areas ) Lily reeves: What happened..and also who's that?. Tyranno: Some girl..I don't know but she's wierd Rook: Backup is coming soon. ( Back at the base all was explained ) Grandpa Max: Penance eh? ,I never thought she'd appear on earth and attack every one..is their anything else? ( Chase Martin's suddenly barged in ) Chase martins: Hey guys..what's going on? Mani Williams: where have you been? ,ayden got attacked by TWO transylian's and he beat both. Lily reeves: With our help of course. Chase martins: W-wait your SERIOUS? ( Everybody looked at chase as if he was a bit off ) ( In the null-void an aged theodore stood with a little pet of his ,a tamed vulpimancer of sorts he was hiding in a base eating cooked meat ,this was an area abandoned by some cerebrocrustacean not even he knew who.) ( Instantly the door was busted by a metacuosapien it was obviously evil and was intent on crushing him..) ( He'd immediately run off as he was chased by it ,the vulpimancer also ran.) characters *Ayden Matthews *Anvil *Blurr *Tyranno *Cannonbolt *Radiator *Freakface *Penance *Paralus(deceased) *Tyler Williams *Mani Williams *Lily Reeves *Grandpa Max *Rook Blonko *Theodore Matthews *Lucy mann * Category:Episodes Category:A-P Squad